This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for POWER PINS IN HARD DISK DRIVE earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Sep. 3, 1997 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 45611/1997.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive and, in particular, to power pins of a hard disk drive to be inserted into a power connector connected to a power supply.
2. Related Art
A hard disk drive is generally a significant component for a computer in its role as an auxiliary storage device. In the current multimedia environment, the hard disk drive (HDD) inevitably undergoes developmental work directed toward high-density recording, and thus high capacity capability. Hence, competition is substantial in the hard disk drive field to obtain an advantageous position for the high-capacity hard disk drive through technological innovation as well as development of new heads and media.
The hard disk drive is a mechatronics product composed of electronic and mechanical devices, and it is one of the auxiliary storage devices for recording a digital signal on and reproducing a digital signal from a magnetizable disk by means of a head acting as an electromagnet.
Typically, a hard disk drive installed in a PC (Personal Computer) body includes power pins and signal pins which are exposed for connection to a main board of the body. Unfortunately, there is a tendency, when assembling the hard disk drive in the PC, to incorrectly insert the power connector onto the power pins of the hard drive. For example, the power connector can be inadvertently slanted when inserting it onto the power pins, and a short circuit connection between the power pins and the ground pins can result. This can cause damage to the integrated circuits (ICs) on the main board, and even to the main board itself.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,795 to Jayne, entitled Electrical Connector Having Facile Engagement Means, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,870 to Faraci, entitled Apparatus For Connecting electronic Modules Containing Integrated Circuits And Backup Batteries, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,887 to Davidge et al., entitled High Density Circuit Connector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,591 to Felcman et al., entitled Extended Card Edge Connector And Socket, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,860 to Takagi et al., entitled Disk Drive Design Having Reduced Height And Improved Means For Electrical Connections, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,787 to Jabbari et al., entitled Head Disc Assembly With Printed Circuit Cable Connector Adapted For Automated Assembly, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,844 to Feldman, entitled IBM PC Compatible Multi-Chip Module.
Some of these patents (for example, Jayne ""795 and Jabbari ""787) disclose electrical connectors having pins of varying lengths. None of the above patents discloses an electrical connector having pins of varying diameter. Moreover, none of the patents addresses the problem of inadvertent poor connection of a connector to power pins and ground pins of the hard disk drive, as described above. Therefore, there is a need for the development of a hard disk drive having power pins which are of different lengths and/or diameters, and more particularly there is a need for the development of a hard disk drive having a capability of preventing incorrect or improper insertion of a power connector onto the power pins of the hard disk drive.
To solve the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a hard disk drive having power pins which are of different lengths.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a hard disk drive having power pins which are of different diameters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hard disk drive having power pins in which incorrect insertion-induced short circuits therebetween are prevented.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a hard disk drive having power pins which include two exposed power supply pins and two exposed ground pins, the length of the power supply pins being different from that of the ground pins.